


The Indignities of Getting Old

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post Time-Skip, Romance, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Integra forgets the safeword right when she needs to use it. Alucard stops anyway, but is very confused about what's wrong.





	The Indignities of Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge.
> 
> prompt: safe
> 
> ~~so of course my mind immediately went to _safeword_ lmao~~

~ The Indignities of Getting Old ~

"Wait, stop!" Her sudden protest was punctuated with a light punch to his shoulder, followed by a single succinct: " _Fuck_."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot the safeword."

"You stopped me because you forgot the safeword?" he asked, nonplussed.

"No," she snapped, banging her fist against his shoulder again. (Although she was well aware that physical abuse was  _not_  the correct way to vent her irritation, even if her partner was a vampire who barely registered the impact, much less felt any pain from it.)

"Did I hurt you?"

The worry in his eyes was underlaid with disappointment, and she didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he was disappointed with himself because he'd been trying  _so damn hard_  to be gentle with her.

"No," she snapped again, but this time she did not hit him.

Seconds ticked by in tense silence.

His lips parted, but before he could speak, she turned her face away, her eyepatch catching awkwardly against a crease in the pillowcase as she did so.

"Let me up. I have to pee," she said, every word a blow to her pride.

Ah, the indignities of getting old.

~end~


End file.
